


In Which Kyrie Shares But Not Out of the Goodness of His Heart

by Michy



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michy/pseuds/Michy
Summary: Caramia knew that accepting Kyrie's offer sounded too good to be true, but arousal beats out rational thought in accepting an offer into bed with the signorina and the sadist.Kyrie just wants to see her face screwed up in pleasure and shame, and watch her bring Caramia to the edge-- just for Kyrie to pull back the ropes and dash out Caramia's hopes right at the last moment. His lady in sensory overload, and his don brought to his knees.
Relationships: Caramia/Fuka (Ozmafia!!), Fuka/Kyrie (Ozmafia!!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	In Which Kyrie Shares But Not Out of the Goodness of His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing aside from some drabbles over five years ago. Fuka is not referred to as Fuka in this work, so you could insert yourself if you'd like. This is not beta read, if you would like to beta read please let me know. Please critique or comment in general. Copy-pasting from my notepad, so I'm not sure how the formatting will turn out.
> 
> This first part is just to gauge interest and set-up the situation, because it feels odd to jump right up into the dream threesome with not even a little word on how they ended up there.
> 
> In this the signorina has a genuine embarrassment kink, and Kyrie has a thing for getting her to this point. This is not directly interacted with in this introductory bit, but will involve verbal and physical humiliation in the actual sex scene. This will not involve any pain or impact play, other than a few light spanks and general man-handling. I have a firm idea of how the threesome is going to go, but I wanted feedback on the lead up first. The first draft I was more into, but it seemed less consensual as Caramia was originally kept in the dark about Kyrie being there and that there was going to be an embarrassment/humiliation component. I will try to have the second part up in the next week.

> "Please keep in mind that while it may seem I have facilitated this out of the kindness of my heart; it is only out of my desire to see her squirm-- and yourself humiliated-- that I am allowing this to take place. Any retaliation will be swiftly dealt with, and it is out of the kindness of my heart that you may leave at any time. However, if you do, you will not be offered this chance again..."
> 
> Heat high in his cheeks, Caramia nodded, sharply stating “I understand,” as he followed Kyrie down the hall. The shuffling and muffled speech of daily operations was drowned out by the pounding of blood in his ears, similarly matched in pace by the click of Kyrie’s boots on the floor.
> 
> It had admittedly been a blow to his pride weeks ago when he tried to swoop in and save the signorina from this malicious consigliere—only to have his own nose rubbed into the devotion she had built up for the Kyrie despite the sweetness Caramia had tried to show her she deserved. He had been pining for the lovely signorina for months, privately dreaming of taking in her poppy-sweet scent as he held her close, curling his large frame around her protectively, guarding her innocence from others as he would simultaneously strip it away in private. He had tried to take it in good humor, devoting himself as he could in other ways to her. He could be her caring big brother, or her devoted father. A proud papa who continuously had to kick his sweet girl and her incorrigible beau out of his office when his pants would grow a bit too tight underneath the desk, as he’d watch Kyrie rub her bottom or pinch a thigh.
> 
> He wished what Kyrie offered him had been a bigger surprise—maybe the shock could have startled a, “No!” out of his mouth. The two men were in Caramia’s office; Caramia sitting at his desk and replacing a slide in Kyrie’s handgun, as the consigliere laid down on the sofa. Kyrie showed no in his calm demeanor, eyes closed and hands supporting the back of his head as he broke the silence to ask, “Would you like to join the signorina in our bed?”
> 
> With the frequent comments from Kyrie on how sweet it would be to savor her in front of another man, and the pretty flush her face would take on in response, and the sharp blue glance sent to meet his amber eyes. Caramia should have caught on after the fourth or fifth time the two had riled him up in his office, but it was the sixth time where Kyrie had managed to start unlacing the signorina’s bodice before Caramia broke, that he had finally figured there was a plan to something bigger going on. With this plan out in the open, and quicker than his pride would have liked, his face had perked up and his hands stilled on the gun. Even before his response made it out of his mouth Kyrie’s eyes had opened and narrowed, smirk already on his face as Caramia stumbled out, “Wh- And what are the signorina’s thoughts on this?”
> 
> Rather than sit up, Kryie simply rolled over to face Caramia, he could feel the energy in the room ramp up as soon as the question had left his mouth, and now he wanted to enjoy the visual of Caramia’s face as it vacillated between embarrassment, confusion, and arousal. One hand remaining to support his head, the other gestured in a confident sweep as he kept his tone pleasant and even.
> 
> “She has agreed that it could be… interesting to let another man caress her with me. While she doesn’t have the constitution capable of receiving pleasure from pain, nothing gets my lady wetter faster than being embarrassed and talked down to. She quite enjoys the acts when I ask if she’d like it if was her big brother Caramia watching her drip or stretching her out. I love few things in this world, and her face flushing and tightening at those thoughts is at the top of those precious few. I can bring myself to share her if I can watch her in the throes of mixed pleasure and humiliation, and I imagine you’ll have a hearty dose of shame and guilt I can feed off of as well.”
> 
> Caramia’s throat went dry, in stark contrast to his sweating palms. The gun had slipped out of his grasp at some point, but he hadn’t noticed. His brain had stopped processing somewhere between images of the signorina dripping and spread out. Kyrie had said very little, but it was more than enough for his brain to conjure up his own images and scenarios. The signoria down on her knees for him, calling him daddy, crawling up and rubbing her sweet face and lips on his thighs. Leading her mouth to-- this was something she got pleasure from? The idea of Caramia seeing her wound up, and the though of him touching her body?
> 
> Kyrie clicked his tongue, seeing in his don’s face that he had gone and broken Caramia’s brain. With the lion clearing hooked on his line, he saw no reason not to go ahead and ruin the man. “We’ve also discussed it after finishing the act, with our minds a little clearer. We have no issue with your fingers, mouth, or cock finding their way into my lady; however, you will not be allowed to cum inside of her.”
> 
> That did it. That broke Caramia. His knees went weak with desire, the first time they had threatened to give out since he was bestowed with courage. His only relief in this entire conversation was that he was already sitting down and spared the humiliation of crumpling into a heap.
> 
> “So? What do you say? Will you be accepting our generous offer into bed?”
> 
> “Yes.” The affirmation was quick and confident, in contrast to the redness and uncertainty on Caramia’s face. His body was hot all over, and he was finding it difficult to stop himself from chubbing up to full fast at just the thought of the little signorina underneath him. The realization that Kyrie would be there and pulling the strings hadn’t sunk in or even crossed his mind, and the scarecrow was determined to seal the deal before that information could process in Caramia’s thick head.
> 
> Sweeping his legs to down to the carpet, Kyrie sat up and pushed himself up off the sofa. “Well, I’ll be off to let her know now— I have business to take care of this evening and night, and we’ll be sleeping in tomorrow to catch up on what I’ll be missing tonight. There is also the fact that I get more enjoyment from seeing her blush prettily, than seeing your cheeks get splotched and ruddy. After lunch tomorrow you will take a bath, even if I must knock you out to do it. You will be clean and groomed by two o’ clock, and then we’ll pay an intimate visit to my lady.”
> 
> His words didn’t trail off but were expertly ended just before the heavy door had swung shut, the click of Caramia’s boots trailing off down the hall instead.
> 
> Assured that he was alone, Caramia hurried up to lock the door and draw the curtains, sitting back down at his desk. Leaning back and pushing his chair away from the desk for comfort, he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, reaching into his underwear to touch himself with a hiss. His hands were rough and clammy, but sent a violent pulse through his groin. Fully hard, and curved up and to the left, his cock was flushed red to purple. He knew he wouldn’t last if he immediately went in to grasp himself. Caramia instead brought his fingers up to his mouth, imagining instead a hand that was smaller and daintier. Open mouthed and closing his eyes, he let saliva drip out from his lips and drug his tongue along his fingers, thinking of the gasp the signorina would make if he did the same to her. Would she enjoy the look of his mouth laving her fingers? The flush on his face and the wet heat on her hands? Would she in turn think of where he could better serve her with his mouth? Taking in the tip of her index, and swiveling around it like her clit-- just to tease and pull back, holding her wrist as he’d flatten his tongue to drag along the length of her fingers. He massaged his digits with his tongue, imploring the signorina in his head to imagine his tongue doing the same between her thighs. He took the fingers full in and bobbed his head, just enjoying the feel of the skin on his tongue and the pictures in his mind before sliding them out for good. Pretending the spit was instead her slick, fresh from her hot folds, he grasped the base of his cock. Groaning, he refrained from tightening his grip, sliding his hand up and sending his thumb to tease his head. Over-sensitive already, he had to hold himself back from cumming immediately from the catch of his tumbnail on his slit- quickly moving to enclose his whole palm over the head and give himself a series of quick and light squeezes. The image playing in his mind of his cock bumping up against the signoria's wet pussy, barely pressing itself in, before rubbing back up and down her folds. Caramia caught his bottom lip in his teeth to stop himself from crying out as he imagined finally plunging into her tight heat.


End file.
